


kiss kiss fall in love

by suicides



Series: glitter au [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, glitter AU, i finally wrote something for it ahh, victor's is a suuuuper sparkly grey, yuuri's color is a greenish emerald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicides/pseuds/suicides
Summary: Victor's been inside many apartments, Yuuri's is no different. The only things that stands out are the glitter marks that trail along his skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to krem and molly who helped with the au <3

Victor wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. It takes him a few moments to remember who he is, and where he is, and why he's spooning a man he's never seen before. He shuts his eyes and let's everything he remembers flood back into his mind.

He remembered that he'd been at a festival? And a guy, with big brown eyes and a watery smile crying in the bathroom because his date stood him up, who tripped over his feet and into Victor's chest. He remembers seeing glitter smear across his forearms when the man grabbed onto him for balance, and his own gray seeping into the man's elbows. He remembers taking the man out for dinner. But they hadn't had any drinks, so why couldn't he remember the man's name...?

Yuuri. Oh, that was it. 

Victor felt Yuuri roll over, and when he peaked his eyes open, they were facing each other, nearly nose to nose. Victor could feel his face heat up as they brushed against each other and Yuuri's nose turned a shimmery gray. He's suddenly aware of both of their underwear still on, and he's glad he didn't jump the gun and have sex on the first date. This was a relationship he wanted to take slowly. 

He pretends to be asleep when Yuuri rolls over again and crawls out of bed, and he lays there for a while before sitting up and examining his own body. There's glitter on his legs (presumably from the spooning, their legs got tangled up together in the sheets), his chest, and his arms, and he can feel a thin layer in the crest of his neck, though he's not sure how it got there. He makes a mental note to ask about it later when Yuuri walks into the room, wearing a mismatch pair of pajamas that looked like he picked straight off the bedroom floor. 

He leans against the door way and fidgets with the hem of his shirt. "Good morning."

"Ah, good morning," Victor echoes. He's searching Yuuri with his eyes, looking for sparkles of glitter on any exposed flesh --- and he finds them, scattered along his cheek in the shape of a hand, looking like the universe caressed his cheek and left the stardust to prove it was there. 

"Are you hungry?" Yuuri asks. He's chewing his bottom lip, an act Victor immediately finds equally endearing and unbearable at the same time. He nods at the question anyway. 

•

"I'm sorry about the mess."

"It's fine," Victor insists, sitting across from Yuuri in his small kitchen, sunlight streaming in through the curtains to their left. The place *is* a mess, books and clothes strewn about the floor, loose leafs of paper being held down by dirty coffee mugs on cluttered desks and nightstands. It was a mess, but nothing Victor wasn't used to seeing anyway. He'd seen the insides of a lot of apartments in his time. 

Yuuri chews his lip again and grips his mug tighter, his cheeks lighting up like Christmas lights. "If I would've known I'd have company, I'd have... tidied up..." He trails off awkwardly as Victor rests his chin on his and and leans over to grasp Yuuri's free one. 

"It's fine," Victor assures again, firmly, his hand taking Yuuri's with all the gentleness he could muster. "So... tell me about yourself." He says, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles and watching the glitter spread. 

•

And Victor learns a lot in the next hour and a half, when their eggs so cold and they've already gone through two pots of coffee (and half a carton of milk, because Victor absolutely hates his coffee bitter). 

He learns that Yuuri has a sister, and a large extended family. That his birthday is November 29th and that he loves katsudon and that his favorite animals in the entire world are poodles. He learns about a dog that died and the life of a college student who gave up his dreams of becoming a famous ice skater for a more practical career, and in turn he tells Yuuri all about himself. Like how he, too, is absolutely in love with poodles, and that he has one that's currently being babysat by a friend, who also shares the name Yuri. He tells him about his achievements in the ice rink, and how a while ago he'd been considered one of the top skaters in the world, until he snapped a bone in his heel and could never land the same jumps after. 

They get to know each other, slowly but surely, and to Victor it feels like a bunch of puzzle pieces that are finally fitting together. He feels like he's known Yuuri his entire life, and this is just a memory jogger for things he learned a long, long time ago. (He idly wonders if Yuuri feels that way, too.)

•

"And I guess I'll see you soon?" Victor asks, and this time he's the one nervously chewing on his lip, gazing down at Yuuri in the entrance to his apartment. 

"Definitely soon," Yuuri assures, leaning up to give him a hug. He nuzzles his nose into the curve of Victor's neck and realization prickles at the back of his mind. 

Oh, he thinks. How cute.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want more of this please let me know :3c


End file.
